Hot for Teacher
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: Where Sakura gets assigned to teach her own team and Kakashi becomes confused about everything. - A light story told in 100 word bits [KakaSaku]
1. Where Kakashi Wakes

Summary: Where Sakura gets assigned to teach her own team and Kakashi becomes confused about everything. - A light story told in 100 word bits [KakaSaku]

What you need to know: As said in the summary, chapters will be 100 words long. I have no idea how long this story will continue for, but prepare for lots of little snippets. Cheers!

A note on format: These little chapters look best in the 1/2 page view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the title of the awesome Van Halen song.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Kakashi Wakes

.

Kakashi opened his eyes to the blinding light above him.

Initially he thought he was dying for a second time. But no, it turned out to be just a regular light fixed above his sight. Groaning, Kakashi tried to move and found his entire body ached.

"Whoa there," he heard someone say before Shizune appeared at his side. "Sakura took such care to fix you up. It'd be a shame to pop all those pretty stitches."

"I would hate to get her angry. She did just help defeat a God with one of her punches."

"That's our Sakura," Shizune agreed.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.14.2014


	2. Where Kakashi Reminisces

Chapter 2: Where Kakashi Reminisces

.

"Did you know I used to be her teacher?" Kakashi asked as he propped himself up on a shaky elbow, waved aside Shizune's hands.

"She may have mentioned it," the brunette offered.

"I didn't really teach her anything, other than how to climb trees and be disappointed in me."

Shizune patted his arm sympathetically, but did not offer any comment.

"But I still feel quite proud of her. She's definitely my favorite female student."

"I'm the _only_ female student you've ever had, Kakashi."

Kakashi found himself smiling before he turned towards the voice and took in Sakura's disheveled, tired appearance.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.14.2014


	3. Where Kakashi Pouts

Chapter 3: Where Kakashi Pouts

.

"I hope you know those stitches were deplorable. What did you use: a loose thread from your jacket?"

Kakashi hummed uncommittedly as he continued to lie down shirtless as Sakura checked on his stitches. A towel covered his face to protect his modesty.

"I'm surprised your organs didn't squeeze out like an overripe tomato."

"Has your bedside manner always been this glamorous or are you just flattering your old teacher with extra finesse?"

Sakura poked at his inflamed skin and he yelped.

"That's for making me worry."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and huffed like the mature, weathered shinobi he was.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.15.2014


	4. Where Kakashi Watches

Chapter 4: Where Kakashi Watches

.

Kakashi focused two eyes on Sakura as she silently cleaned the wound that she had apparently restitched barely hours ago. Her lowered head hid whatever expression she wore from him.

He wondered what happened to Naruto and Sasuke, but Kakashi also wondered if he truly wanted to know. Had they torn themselves apart to get to the other, like they would have done all those years ago on the hospital's roof if he had not thrown them apart? At least they had not selfishly endangered Sakura this time.

"Would you just ask already? Your staring is getting on my nerves."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.15.2014


	5. Where Kakashi Asks

Chapter 5: Where Kakashi Asks

.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura sat up in a bolt, pink eyebrows high and green eyes wide.

"Don't you care about what happened to Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yes, but they're not my favorite female student," Kakashi said as he reached up and put a hand on her bare shoulder that was no longer burned. The movement hurt quite a bit, but it was worth it for Sakrua's wobbly grin.

"I'm not trying to be your teacher, Sakura. I know I'm already five years too late."

Sakura barked a laugh at that.

"But still, I'm always here if you ever need me."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.15.2014


	6. Where Kakashi Supports

Chapter 6: Where Kakashi Supports

.

Kakashi squeezed her shoulder with the little strength he had left as he waited in silence for her answer.

"For one, I'm not dead."

"Definitely a silver-lining."

"And neither are Sasuke and Naruto, although they sure tried their hardest."

"I thought we were talking about you."

"I'm happy," she blurted out honestly. "That Naruto fulfilled his promise. He made it to me, but I think it was ultimately just as much for him. And he finally did it."

Kakashi watched in fascination as Sakura started laughing and crying at the same time, fat tears trailing down her dirty cheeks.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.16.2014


	7. Where Kakashi Lies

Chapter 7: Where Kakashi Lies

.

He never knew what to do with Sakura when she cried at the tender age of twelve, and it seemed that held true even after half a decade. He moved his hand at her shoulder to sit atop her head, ruffling her hair.

"And you?" Sakura asked as she slapped him away and rubbed away tears at the same time.

"Like you, I'm happy," he lied. Truthfully his thoughts were full of Obito, Rin and old hurt he thought he had left behind.

"I'm here for you, too, if you ever need me," Sakura countered, obviously seeing through his ruse.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.16.2014


	8. Where Kakashi Chuckles

Chapter 8: Where Kakashi Chuckles

.

"By the way," Sakura said nonchalantly, as if they had not just had their first heart-to-heart, "Your eyes look good."

"Naruto actually did something right the first time?"

"I know it's different, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"And here I was so looking forward to finally being able to wear an eyepatch," Kakashi said with false disappointment. "I'd look like a _real_ war hero then."

"If anyone could pull off that eccentricity, it _would_ be you," Sakura spoke contemplatively.

Even though it made his stitches pull uncomfortably, seeing Sakura take his quip so seriously had Kakashi chuckling.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.17.2014


	9. Where Kakashi Oversees

Chapter 9: Where Kakashi Oversees

.

Kakashi looked out at the broken landscape before him. Craters marred the land, smoke still curled up to the sky from rampant fires, and the dead tree stood withered as an ominous pillar.

After a day of regrouping, everyone was ready to head back to their respective nations. No one had any belongings to pack, and those that were too injured to walk were carried. The bodies of those unfortunately passed were being transported using summons and quickly made carts.

As Kakashi leaned on his crutch, he thought of how pathetic they looked limping away. But still, they had won.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.17.2014


	10. Where Kakashi Congratulates

Chapter 10: Where Kakashi Congratulates

.

"Whew, did we do all this?"

Turning to the boisterous voice, Kakashi saw his past students walking in tandem closer to him. Sakura walked between then, frame slight but by no means less competent than the other two taller boys.

"Congratulations," Kakashi said as he twisted on his crutch to face the three saviors.

"For what?" Naruto asked again.

"The eye, for saving our entire world, and for not being a completely hopeless case."

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked, an edge of confusion bleeding through his attempted monotone.

"Each of you, obviously. Match it up," Kakashi answered lightly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.18.2014


	11. Where Kakashi Frowns

Chapter 11: Where Kakashi Frowns

.

Kakashi frowned as Naruto yet again squeezed himself between Sasuke and Sakura as they marched. It was like the blond was afraid that Sasuke would indadvertedly hurt Sakura even more if they were left alone or got too close. Or maybe Naruto was trying to be proactive about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke growing. It was no secret that Naruto adored her.

Sakura did not seem especially warm to Sasuke. Which was perfectly understandable to Kakashi, as Sakura had thought for a bit that the Uchia had brutally murdered her with a hand through her chest. Talk about some extreme heartache.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.18.2014


	12. Where Kakashi Compares

Chapter 12: Where Kakashi Compares

.

Kakashi thought he had bad luck in romantic love, as he had never experienced it, but Sakura made him grateful for its absence in his life. She made love in to a twisted, abstract art he could not decipher.

She had always had earnest Naruto and heartfelt Lee tripping over themselves to get her attention, but had fallen for Sasuke. By the way she smiled hesitantly at the last Uchiha now, she might be willing to bury everything and give him yet another chance.

In a way, Kakashi hoped she would not. Sasuke had already caused her so much pain.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.18.2014


	13. Where Kakashi Bathes

Chapter 13: Where Kakashi Bathes

.

"Remind us again why you didn't summon us?" Pakkun asked as he floated.

"Yeah!" seven voices chorused on the bathroom floor. While Pakkun fit in the tub with Kakashi, none of his other ninken could.

"Did you want to get stuck into a parallel universe never to return?"

"Good point," Bull rumbled deeply.

"I had enough to worry about, what with maintaining not only my life, but Sakura's as well."

"Does she still use the same shampoo as me?" Pakkun asked eagerly.

Kakashi thought to their parting hug at the front gate, focusing on remembering her discrete, soft scent.

"Yep."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.19.2014


	14. Where Kakashi Follows

Chapter 14: Where Kakashi Follows

.

Tsunade's first decree after the war was to help honor those who fought so valiantly by making a large competition to be promoted to jonin. Usually it would be done in a stuffy room and council, but she deemed it was time to use the new generation's excellent skills for entertainment rather than protection.

Meaning: pinning their promising youths against another in a tournament for the entire village to see. This morning nearly every citizen had trickled out of their homes and come to the stadium to watch. Kakashi followed along as well, crammed between Yamato and Guy to watch.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.19.2014


	15. Where Kakashi Pauses

Chapter 15: Where Kakashi Pauses

.

There was not a shred of doubt in his head that Sakura would not pass. Since Naruto and Sasuke was still technically genins, they could not compete to skip in to the advanced position. Sakura was having a blast over that technicality.

While his two male students might have challenged her, Sakura was the prime individual to win the tournament with her strategic mindset and strength. Not to mention she could effortlessly heal herself unlike any of the other contenders.

The pink-haired kunoichi herself appeared in the ring to first compete against Choji and Kakashi lowered his Icha-Icha for later.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.20.2014


	16. Where Kakashi Cheers

Chapter 16: Where Kakashi Cheers

.

Kakashi's peaceful watching was quickly ended when Naruto managed to find him in the stands, a sulking Sasuke following him. Naruto bullied Yamato to move aside of Guy so he could sit next to Kakashi.

Currently Sakura was in her second round, this time against Lee. It seemed the boy had put aside his feelings to seriously fight. Arms and legs blurred, their taijutsu skills a deadly match. It was obviously the most exciting fight so far.

When Sakura landed the first punch of the match to Lee's chest, making him stagger, Kakashi let out an uncharacteristic yell of celebration.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.20.2014


	17. Where Kakashi Challenges

Chapter 17: Where Kakashi Challenges

.

"I see you're just as fired up about this fight as me!" Guy exclaimed loudly, a dangerous gleam in his eye that Kakashi knew all too well.

"Obviously Sakura will win," Kakashi challenged. "I _clearly_ have the better past student."

Guy raised his hand and they solemnly shook on their newest competition.

"Are you guys allowed to compete in something you're taking no part in?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Oh, go away you worthless genins," Kakashi said as he flapped a hand.

Naruto slumped and groaned dramatically while Sasuke seemed to puff up like an affronted alley cat.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.20.2014


	18. Where Kakashi Informs

Chapter 18: Where Kakashi Informs

.

Kakashi found himself yelling out again in victory as Sakura brutally kicked Lee next in the face, no doubt dislodging at least a few teeth if not his entire jaw. The boy wobbled dangerously for a moment but managed to dodge her next kick.

"You never cheered for us," Naruto whined, arms crossed sullenly.

"Eh, she saved the world. What do you want me to do?"

"We did too!" Naurto said, gesturing wildly to him and Sasuke.

"You do know the only reason you were able to was because Sakura pumped your heart by hand and gave you CPR, yes?"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.20.2014


	19. Where Kakashi Disbelieves

Chapter 19: Where Kakashi Disbelieves

.

"Wait, _really_?! But that means…"

"She literally made your heart beat?" Sasuke quipped.

Kakashi stared because had the last Uchiha just made a _joke_?

"It _means_ I've kissed someone other than you!" he said with a vicious poke at Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto," Kakashi said patiently, "I wouldn't exactly count that as-"

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!"

Naruto's booming voice distracted Sakura momentarily as she looked their way, allowing Lee to land an elbow straight to her side that had her coughing up blood.

"Save it, dope," Sasuke said as he yanked his best friend back down.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.21.2014


	20. Where Kakashi Gloats

Chapter 20: Where Kakashi Gloats

.

Even with Naruto's distracting cheers, Sakura won her match with a brutal heel to Lee's head that had him out like a tulip in winter. Still, Kakashi expected Lee would be promoted for his exceptional skills shown.

Kakashi turned towards Guy, smirk hidden beneath his mask but pride clear.

"I wonder if this will spur them to continue on our grand tradition of competition," Guy said, not discouraged in the least despite his loss.

"Why bother? Sakura would win every time," Kakashi said confidently.

"Careful, I think your cool guy persona is starting to crack," Yamato said with a smirk.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.21.2014


	21. Where Kakashi Anticipates

Chapter 21: Where Kakashi Anticipates

.

Kakashi leaned forward as he watched the last match of Sakura against Kiba and Akamaru. Of course the wild-boy had used his patented technique and seemed ready to tear the pink-haired teenager apart. Aside of him Naruto looked frustrated and worried.

But Naruto's concern were for nothing as Sakura eventually tired out the creature before punching it so hard they split back apart and promptly passed out.

Kakashi felt himself smile as he heard their esteemed (drunk) Hokage caterwauled in happiness over the hundred of other voices. Unlike him, she actually had a claim to feel included in Sakura's accomplishment.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.21.2014


	22. Where Kakashi Chokes

Chapter 22: Where Kakashi Chokes

.

Sakura sat smug on her stool, the golden medal she had won from the tournament shining against her red vest.

"I bet you're going to get all the coolest missions," Naruto grumbled in to his precious ramen.

"Don't worry, the next chunin exam is this summer in Suna," Sakura stated .

"So we get to melt as we wail on kids. Great," Sasuke scoffed, handsome face pinched.

Kakashi choked on the noodles he was downing, because two jokes in one day from Sasuke? The three turned to him in a flash, but thankfully Kakashi managed to right his mask in time.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	23. Where Kakashi Refuses

Chapter 23: Where Kakashi Refuses

.

"I think I know what I want for my victory gift, Kakashi," Sakura sang, green eyes focused on his mask.

"Nope."

"_Come on_! I beat out everyone else and you're giving me nothing!? I nearly got rolled over by Choji fully transformed."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed. "I'll pay for your dinner."

Ramen Naruto had been cheerfully chewing fell out to splash back in to his bowl as his jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it," Naruto muttered, noodles hanging out of his agape mouth.

"Sometimes war changes a man for the better," Kakashi informed.

"So maybe-"

"Still no to the mask, Sakura."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	24. Where Kakashi Enters

Chapter 24: Where Kakashi Enters

.

Kakashi slouched through the hospital, wishing he was anywhere else. Even though he wanted to be proactive about getting his eye checked out, that did not mean he would enjoy the uncomfortable pokes around the new edition. Kakashi could only hope that the nurse he was assigned was marginally pretty. And she wore that cute little white hat that was optional in their uniform.

It was odd getting used to constantly seeing with two eyes again, as Kakashi had been familiar with only one for over two decades. Although now he actually had depth perception, so that was a perk.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	25. Where Kakashi Sits

Chapter 25: Where Kakashi Sits

.

Kakashi sat in an examination room silently, naked under a breezy robe except for his trusty mask.

"Good morning, Hatake. So good to see you," Tsunade said as she entered the cramped room. While Kakashi had dared to hope for a pretty girl, he had not imagined ever getting their beautiful Hokage instead. This could not be good.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," he replied back, smile hidden as well as his apprehension.

"I'm glad I didn't have to send anyone to retrieve you," she said as she approached, cracking her latex-gloved knuckles with a smirk. "It's always better when you come willingly."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	26. Where Kakashi Reminds

Chapter 26: Where Kakashi Reminds

.

"I came for a check-up, not torture. Aren't we in a springtime of peace?"

Tsunade huffed before reaching forward to peal back his left eyelid, studying the dark gray eye that stared back.

"Actually, this was mostly just a lure to get you here so I could lead you back to my office for your new assignment. Time to stop lazing about."

"It's been a week," Kakashi reminded, tensing as Tsunade flicked his nose. Even with his mask as a buffer it stung.

"Good news: your eye is fine. Bad news: you're not getting out of this. Now get dressed."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.23.2014


	27. Where Kakashi Dresses

Chapter 27: Where Kakashi Dresses

.

After strategically managing to get all his clothes back on without flashing the Hokage (Tsunade had refused to leave the room, knowing he would bolt), Kakashi followed the blonde back to her office. His shoulders were even more slumped in than when he had entered the hospital.

When they entered the spacious office, Kakashi noted there was already a whole line of shinobi in the room, including Sakura. She seemed the be the only one relatively calm. Genma seemed ready to snap his senbon in half and Yamato's fingers twitched.

"Good, we're all here then," Tsunade said as she sat.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.23.2014


	28. Where Kakashi Resists

Chapter 28: Where Kakashi Resists

.

"I hope you all enjoyed your lengthy, week long vacation," Tsuande said lightly as she took a set in her comfy looking chair. "But now it's time to get back to work. You all will be assigned new teams of genin from the Academy in three days time."

Kakashi just managed to hold back a groan, thinking that his breft teaching stint would be all he had to deal with. Apparently Tsuande thought his invaluable skills would be best used to let down another generation.

"You will be getting scrolls with further details in the next day or so. Dismissed."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.23.2014


	29. Where Kakashi Grumbles

Chapter 29: Where Kakashi Grumbles

.

"A moment, Hatake."

Sighing, Kakashi refused to meet everyone's inquisitive looks and turned back to wait. The double doors closed with an ominous click.

"I hope you know that you can't keep failing teams like before. We lost a lot of good instructors, so we can't afford your dismissive attitude anymore."

"So I'm really going to be stuck with a team no matter what."

"You got it. If you keep refusing them, I'll keep pushing more at you."

"And here I thought we had won our shinobi freedom back," Kakashi grumbled.

"I swear, you're going out-brat any genin you get."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.24.2014


	30. Where Kakashi Jumps

Chapter 30: Where Kakashi Jumps

.

Kakashi exited the doors of Tsunade's office with a frown, spirits obviously down as his plans of rest and relaxation were cut short. No Icha-Icha reading marathon for him just yet.

"Isn't this exciting?!"

Kakashi most definitely did _not_ almost jump out of skin as Sakura positively sprung out from behind one of the doors, eyes gleaming. Why she had waited for him, Kakashi had no idea.

He shrugged in answer.

"Aw, don't be such an grumpy-pants!" Sakura said with a punch to his arm that had him wincing.

'Well, that's going to bruise,' Kakashi thought morosely, rubbing the spot.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.24.2014


	31. Where Kakashi Forgets

Chapter 31: Where Kakashi Forgets

.

"I thought I was going to get stuck at the hospital forever, but this is so much better!" Sakura continued to talk as she matched Kakashi's pace through the hallway. "And now you have to call me Sakura-sensei! _Hah_!"

"I think I'll pass," Kakashi said aloofly, although he was glad at least one person was happy about their new assignment.

Sakura huffed.

"Anyways, aren't you fifteen or something? A little young to be a teacher."

"Kakashi, I turned seventeen three months ago."

"I should get you a card."

"Late as always. You know, for a present you could-"

"Still no."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.25.2014


	32. Where Kakashi Offers

Chapter 32: Where Kakashi Offers

.

"By the way, Pakkun came up to me the other day and asked me something odd."

"About shampoo?"

"Uh, no…" Sakura said, drifting off to glance up at him in confusion. "Apparently he didn't believe you saved my life, but that it was the other way around and you were lying. I explained it to him, so now he believes you."

"And he had always been so loyal to a fault," Kakashi sighed.

"If I didn't already have Katsuyu I would look in to ninken," Sakura admitted.

"They're a handful. You can take them out sometime if you like."

"Alright."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.25.2014


	33. Where Kakashi Nods

Chapter 33: Where Kakashi Nods

.

"Really? You're not afraid they're going to drool all over you?" Kakashi asked as they stepped out of the building.

"I'm used to people _bleeding_ all over me daily. I think I can take some saliva," Sakura said with a pleasant laugh. "And speaking of morbid injuries, I need to head to the hospital. But I'll see you around?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura gave him a small grin before walking away. Kakashi watched her go, thinking that she was going to make a good teacher and that the ones assigned to her were lucky. Unlike the unfortunate suckers who got him.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.25.2014


	34. Where Kakashi Drinks

Chapter 34: Where Kakashi Drinks

.

"You nervous about having a team all your own?" Kakashi asked Yamato as he slid in the booth across from his long-time friend.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Yamato answered cheerfully, pushing forward a bottle of sake and a saucer. "I'd much rather do this than get sent back to ANBU."

"You're too optimist for your own good," Kakashi said with a sigh, as if his words had not made him sound curmudgeonly enough.

"But just think: at least Naruto won't be assigned back to us despite his rank."

"Praise Tsunade-sama," Kakashi agreed solemnly before downing some sake.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.26.2014


	35. Where Kakashi Stalls

Chapter 35: Where Kakashi Stalls

.

The first thing Kakashi was aware of when he woke were the birds chirping loudly outside his window. Opening his eyes, he watched their flitting shadows play across his thick, patterned comforter.

Never one to rush out of bed, Kakashi turned on his side and closed his eyes, throwing an arm over his face to block the sun.

Life had been cruel to him in many ways, so it was no shock that this unavoidable 'Day of Doom' (or what anyone else would think of as just meeting their new genin team) would begin with such a bright, perfect morning.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.26.2014


	36. Where Kakashi Sighs

Chapter 36: Where Kakashi Sighs

.

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eye at the three boys before him. Just because he could finally do it now with the full force of two eyes did not mean he should.

He had vainly hoped for mostly girls, and had accounted to get at least one. He did not think he would get stuck with three bundles of hormones wrapped in skin. While girls had frivolous affections just as much, they managed to reign it in better to learn.

At least they were quiet, just sitting there and gazing up at him in expectation.

Sighing, Kakashi began.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.26.2014


	37. Where Kakashi Introduces

Chapter 37: Where Kakashi Introduces

.

"Yo, call me Kakashi-sensei. And you are?"

"Araki! And this is Ko," one said eagerly, red markings on his cheeks and a grey dog at his side.

"Iwao," another with grey hair voiced slowly.

"Kin," said the last shyly, a small smile visible.

"So you're a genin team consisting of a tree, stone man, and gold led by a scarecrow," Kakashi noted.

The boys remained silent, apparently not finding the humor in their odd patchwork.

"Now that the pleasantries are done, I want you each to try and get one of these bells from me."

"But… there's only two."

"Precisely."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	38. Where Kakashi Hides

Chapter 38: Where Kakashi Hides

.

Sitting up in some high branches, Kakashi ignored the bloodcurdling screams of the genins and continued reading Icha-Icha. Always such a joy.

Yet when he heard someone land aside of him, he looked over and noticed it was oddly Sakura.

"I see you're as brutal as ever," she said with a frown.

"I have to find entertainment out of this somehow."

"You _can_ just teach them."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Whatever- I'm going to go meet my team and not psychologically scar them. By the way, one is calling for you down there," Sakura informed before leaping away.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	39. Where Kakashi Prompts

Chapter 39: Where Kakashi Prompts

.

Looking away from Sakura, Kakashi did notice that Kin below in the open field, hands around his mouth to carry his voice. Apparently it had not worked, but Kakashi was quite high up.

"Giving up already?" Kakashi asked as he appeared before the blond.

"Yes."

Kakashi's bisected eyebrow rose in interest behind Icha-Icha. Well, that was a new record time for surrender.

Araki and Iwao slunk out of the bushes in interest, Ko's tail tucked as he trailed.

"I'm not from a notable clan, and I don't have to live up to my father's legacy. I don't have to pass."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	40. Where Kakashi Decides

Chapter 40: Where Kakashi Decides

.

"You're sacrificing yourself so that your two friends can fulfill their dreams and continue on," Kakashi stated seriously, book lowering.

Kin nodded his head, orange eyes hard.

"But Kin!" Araki exclaimed as he spirited to the other boy and hugged him close. "It wouldn't be worth it without you!"

Iwao put a hand on Kin's shoulder before gravely nodded in agreement. His face that had been blank this entire time became pinched in a frown directed at Kakashi.

"If he goes, we go!" Akari yelled, tears threatening to fall and Ko looking ready to attack.

Kaksashi's mask hid his grin.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	41. Where Kakashi Shares

Chapter 41: Where Kakashi Shares

.

"How'd it go?" Pakkun asked eagerly as Kakashi entered his sparse apartment currently coated with ninken.

"I got an Inuzuka," Kakashi shared first, knowing that would interest his partners. And it did, as they began yipping in excitement about a new friend.

"They passed?" Bull asked in a deep rumble.

"They did. A promising start."

"Although they sure have a long way to go to beat your last team," Ūhei snarked.

"You mean finding the right shampoo?" Bisuke barked before the others were joining in his laughter.

Kakashi left his dogs to their fun to take a much needed shower.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.28.2014


	42. Where Kakashi Showers

Chapter 42: Where Kakashi Showers

.

Kakashi sighed as he stepped under the hot water and steam in his shower. While it had not been a physically taxing day in the least, he was mentally exhausted. After he had agreed to take on his students it was like they transformed in to their true selves.

Araki would not stop talking, Iwao did not listen to whatever Kakashi tried to tell him, and Kin seemed mortified by embarrassment. Kakashi had barely managed to set up a training schedule before stomping away.

Really, he was getting much too old for this. If only shinobis could ever truly retire.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.28.2014


	43. Where Kakashi Welcomes

Chapter 43: Where Kakashi Welcomes

.

Just as Kakashi stepped out of his shower he heard his ninken erupt in a chorus of barks. Quickly throwing a towel around his hips and another over his face, Kakashi burst out of his bathroom to assess the problem.

"Hello there," Sakura said, currently surrounded by tail-wagging ninken.

Lowering the kunai, Kakashi lifted a hand in silent greeting.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she continued to say, eyes trailing down from his hidden face to his bare torso. She looked away with a pretty pink dusting her cheeks.

"Not at all." Kakashi said lightly. "Make yourself at home."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.28.2014


	44. Where Kakashi Drips

Chapter 44: Where Kakashi Drips

.

"If you'd just give me a moment to get dressed," Kakashi said, looking down to the puddle gathered under his bare feet. "I would hate for this to be like in the hospital with Tsunade. So drafty."

"Do I want to know?" Sakura asked with a poorly hidden chuckle.

Kakashi shrugged.

"That towel does look like it could come off at any moment," Sakura said with a smirk and wink.

"As to which one are you referring to?"

Her face turned the color of her hair as she sputtered before finally getting out: "The one around your face of course!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.29.2014


	45. Where Kakashi Hosts

Chapter 45: Where Kakashi Hosts

.

After quickly dressing in his usual garb and securing his trusty mask, Kakashi walked back out toweling his damp hair. He heard Sakura shuffle around his sparse kitchen, opening cabinets that held nothing.

"If I knew I was going to have company I would've-"

"No, you wouldn't have. And here I thought you were healthy," Sakura said with a frown.

Shooing her aside, Kakashi pulled out two mismatched, chipped cups and started heating up water for tea.

"You here to follow through on that promise to my ninken?"

"No, although we can do that," Sakura said, not meeting his eyes.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.29.2014


	46. Where Kakashi Dreads

Chapter 46: Where Kakashi Dreads

.

"Sakura, is something wrong? What's this surprise visit really about?" Kakashi asked, brow furrowed in concern and confusion.

"I just-" Sakura cut herself off to huff. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. She was acting oddly defensive.

Kakashi waited, dread mounting.

"I just don't want it to be like before. _Us_ to be like before," Sakura finally blurted out.

"I don't understand," Kakashi voiced out calmly.

She stomped her foot harshly in aggression before yelling: "When it was like we didn't even know each other! I _hated_ it!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.29.2014


	47. Where Kakashi Quiets

Chapter 47: Where Kakashi Quiets

.

"I hated how we never talked! How we never even made eye contact when we passed in the street! Naruto and Sasuke were a world away, and even though you lived in the same village as me, you seemed even more out of reach than them!"

Her chest heaved from her rant, and Kakashi stared in shock.

"I'm not blaming you," Sakura continued, now in a calm tone. "I didn't really try to keep up contact. But now... now I'm going to try."

She paused to look up at Kakashi, eyes hard like emeralds.

"I hope that you'll try, too."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	48. Where Kakashi Admits

Chapter 48: Where Kakashi Admits

.

Kakashi watched her watch him before the kettle whistled harshly, demanding to be relieved off the hot stove. He took it off and poured the boiling liquid over two cheap green-tea bags. Wordlessly, he handed her a mug.

"I had no idea you thought that way," Kakashi admitted honestly with a frown. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that. It was entirely unintentional."

"It's fine," she said clippedly.

"It's not," Kakashi snapped, voice stiff and expression stormy. "Sakura, I would be honored if you gave me another chance."

Her smile was crooked and wobbly, but Kakashi thought it perfect.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	49. Where Kakashi Benefits

Chapter 49: Where Kakashi Benefits

.

Sakura gave a broken chuckle before rubbing at her eyes, dispersing any almost-tears.

"I'm really happy to hear that, Kakashi."

"Oh, I'm the one truly benefitting."

She looked up at him, her smile now inquisitive and intrigued.

"Well, I'll need all the help I can get with those three idiot boys. You dealt with Naruto and Sasuke at that age, so I'm counting on your tips to survive."

Laughing, she reached forward to pat his arm briefly.

"Sounds good. Wanna talk about it over a walk?"

The ninken made their presence known as they erupted in to the kitchen agreeing.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	50. Where Kakashi Discards

Chapter 50: Where Kakashi Discards

.

"She said it! She said _the word_!" they all chanted in their own tones and voices.

"Oh, my," Sakura said in clear shock and awe.

"Well, if we're trying to spend more time together, you picked a prime activity. They would go to Suna everyday if they could," Kakashi said as he put aside his mug. He knew his ninken would not wait for it to cool so he could drink it.

"Good, because I want to hear all about your new team."

"Only after you tell me about yours," Kakashi countered cheerfully before going to put on his sandals.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	51. Where Kakashi Schedules

Chapter 51: Where Kakashi Schedules

.

Kakashi did not know what to think about the new post-war routine he had worked out.

He continued to go to the centrophy where Obito's name remained. Despite the controversy, Tsunade believed Kakashi's story that Obito had helped in the end, and had not been truly evil. Then he went to try and teach his new team, or go on missions (read: errands) he could do in his sleep. With the other nations as allies instead of enemies, it drastically cut down on any solo missions he might do. Truly, his days were quite lazy.

And then there was Sakura.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.31.2014


	52. Where Kakashi Lives

Chapter 52: Where Kakashi Lives

.

Honestly, when Sakura said she wanted to spend more time with him, Kakashi had been baffled. He had assumed they had lost track of each other because she simply had more exciting things with her youth and skills than spend time with a jaded man who had essentially failed her.

But the days passed and Sakura continued visiting. Usually either to walk the ninken with him, or drop off the latest romance novel she had enjoyed. He, in turn, went and visited her during long hospital shifts with food and an easy smile.

It was a nice life to have.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.31.2014


	53. Where Kakashi Lounges

Chapter 53: Where Kakashi Lounges

.

It was another hot, lazy day which Kakashi was currently passing under the shade of a tree. He offered tips to the three boys as they practiced with kunai throwing, but did not stop reading and get up to truly help no matter how much they whined.

Nose twitching, Kakashi caught Sakura's scent before she appeared aside of him in a blur.

"Put that away. There's something much more interesting to see."

Looking up, Kakashi took in Sakura's wide smile and knew there was trouble for someone in the near future. Kakashi could only hope it was not for him.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.1.2014


	54. Where Kakashi Ditches

Chapter 54: Where Kakashi Ditches

.

"Can't you see I'm teaching here?"

Sakura rolled her vibrant eyes, hands now sitting on her hips as she said: "Just last week you forgot them in the Forest of Death. I don't think leaving them alone in a perfectly safe training field is really dangerous."

"I thought you were supposed to be a good influence on my teaching."

Sakura just continued staring.

"Alright, I concede," Kakashi said as he stood, brushing off any grass that might have clung to his pants and pocketing his beloved novel. "So, where's this great visage that might alter my entire view on life?"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.1.2014


	55. Where Kakashi Creeps

Chapter 55: Where Kakashi Creeps

.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke."

"Say no more and lead the way."

Sakrua gave him a fleeting grin before springing away, Kakashi right aside of her without a glance back to his students. They passed the training fields, trees, and then buildings as they made their way in to the village. Finally Sakura stopped at the veterinary building, causing Kakashi to become truly curious.

Pressing a finger to her lips, Sakura crept forward and Kakashi continued to follow. They crouched along the side of the animal clinic before Sakura peeked over a window sill and waved Kakashi over to join her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.1.2014


	56. Where Kakashi Peeks

Chapter 56: Where Kakashi Peeks

.

Naruto and Sasuke were easily the two strongest shinobi in the village, they were still genin and could only do missions at that level. Sakura had already led Kakashi to witness a multitude of their exploits as they suffered through missions at their level to at least pay for groceries. Thankfully living at the Uchiha compound meant no rent. It was especially hilarious to see the proud Uchiha reduced to such scrounging.

Today seemed another prime example as Kakashi peaked over the windowsill to see inside. From what he could see they were attempting, and badly failing at, washing cats.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	57. Where Kakashi Giggles

Chapter 57: Where Kakashi Giggles

.

There was a spitting grey tabby latched on to Naruto's head, and as Sasuke pulled on it, it jumped ship to his own dark-haired head.

"And I thought washing your ninken was bad."

Kakashi nodded and giggled as Naruto tried the tactic of hissing back to intimate the cat. Unsurprisingly, it did not work.

"You know I made Tsunade hold them back? She wanted to just promote them, but I said that was unfair to the rest of us."

"You are truly a tempest never to test," Kakashi said in mirth, noticing Naruto's whiskers were indistinguishable from all the scratches.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	58. Where Kakashi Rumbles

Chapter 58: Where Kakashi Rumbles

.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Sakura said as they walked away and she patted her stomach, as if she had just had a filling meal and not a giggle fest. Thinking of food, Kakashi's stomach rumbled in protest. He had been running late this morning (and was four hours late instead of his usual two) and had decided to opt out of breakfast.

"Lunch?" Kakashi asked her.

She eyed him critically, and he could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

"I won't leave you with the bill this time. Promise."

"And they say you can't teach old dogs new tricks!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	59. Where Kakashi Sips

Chapter 59: Where Kakashi Sips

.

The sushi at the new restaurant they found was quite good, but their miso soup was downright deplorable.

"Kakashi, not every place can have eggplant as an option to add," Sakura said across of him, poorly hiding her laugh in to her cup.

He hummed nonchalantly as he sipped his own tea. He saw Sakura's eyes once again focused on his mask, eyebrows furrowed in no-doubt sleazy thoughts on how to trick him.

Yes, she could make him actually have common courtesy, but she had an ego check fast approaching if she still thought he was going to reveal all.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	60. Where Kakashi Ambles

Chapter 60: Where Kakashi Ambles

.

"While this was pleasant as always, I should get going back to my team. Araki still doesn't understand that it's impolite to throw weapons at unsuspecting strangers," Kakashi said as they stepped out on the street.

"Make sure to finish that book I gave you by tomorrow."

"Is it Two Person Tuesday Bookclub already?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"You got it," Sakura said, reaching up on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair.

"When did you stop respecting me?" Kakashi sighed, rearranging his hair.

Sakura gave him a sly smile before skipping off, skirt and hair bobbing in time with her strides.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	61. Where Kakashi Assesses

Chapter 61: Where Kakashi Assesses

.

Kakashi meandered, nose in his book but attention everywhere.

He watched as visiting Kumogakure shinobi walked alongside Sunagakure shinobi. One made a quip about how 'you cloud heads' could never handle the heat of their desert; to retaliate the Land of Lightning shinobi punched the accuser's shoulder in jest. Barely months ago that punch would probably have been aimed at the man's throat with intention to kill.

They passed by still jostling playfully, eyes never once flicking to Kakashi in concern.

Thinking that time was a mysterious mistress that had a nasty little habit of changing everything, Kakashi walked on.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	62. Where Kakashi Lasts

Chapter 62: Where Kakashi Lasts

.

Kakashi stood before the centrophy. The lines for the newer names contrasted with the old, worn ones listed above. His eye settled on Obito's.

"So everything's fine, thanks to you. I still can't figure out if I'll get used to peace. It does odd things."

Like always, there was no response.

"I'm closer to an ex-students more than when I was supposed to actually be there for her. You'd probably say it's taken this long because I'm horrible at meeting new people, or I'm just a jerk. Probably the second option, from all the names you used to call me."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	63. Where Kakashi Rambles

Chapter 63: Where Kakashi Rambles

.

"She was the one who helped you, by the way. If you were wondering her name is Sakura."

A breeze went by, making Kakashi's nose twitch at the smell of an approaching season. Soon the leaves would fall.

"She's kind to a fault just like you, and just as boisterous if the situation arises. I've told you about how loud Naruto can be, but she's a whole other typhoon when you're injured and don't let her immediately get to it. You two would have gotten along famously. If not for Rin, I know you'd be ass over kettle for her."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	64. Where Kakashi Dichotomizes

Chapter 64: Where Kakashi Dichotomizes

.

"I hope you're happy and with Rin, wherever you are Obito," Kakashi said gently, voice quiet.

He reached forward and placed a hand on the smooth stone. It was warm from the sun, and he could feel the heat radiate out of it through his gloves and in to his skin. Despite the callouses and scars, the warmth felt all-encompassing and Kakashi grinned.

"I know you've moved on, but I hope you don't mind that I still come here. I miss you."

Another breeze passed, ruffling silver hair playfully, and Kakashi removed his hand.

"Until next time, my best friend."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	65. Where Kakashi Searches

Chapter 65: Where Kakashi Searches

.

After spending twenty minutes waiting for Sakura in her apartment Kakashi left, determining she forgot about their Two Person Book Club meeting. Scaling rooftops, he arrived outside of Tsunade's office and peaked his head in.

"Where's Sakura?"

Although her brown eyes said it all as she turned to him, Tsunade voiced: "She might not want to be found right now."

"So that patient didn't make it."

Tsunade's head tilted in obvious interest, but all she said was: "Well, if she already told you about the surgery, maybe she wouldn't mind. She's on the roof."

Giving a parting salute, Kakashi left.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.4.2014


	66. Where Kakashi Counsels

Chapter 66: Where Kakashi Counsels

.

"I see maybe I did teach you something: roofs make nice places to hide away. At least until your annoying past sensei comes to bother you," Kakashi said as he sat down beside Sakura.

"You're not annoying," she sniffled, scrubbing at her faced to dispel the tears. "Other than when you're late."

Deciding not to comment how she was just that for their meeting, Kakashi grabbed and lowered her shaking hands from her pale, blotchy face.

"Sakura, you may have saved the world , but you can't save everyone all the time."

Kakashi watched, mesmerized, as fat tears welled up again.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.4.2014


	67. Where Kakashi Invites

Chapter 67: Where Kakashi Invites

.

Kakashi automatically tensed when Sakura lunged for him. He felt her forehead press against the collar of his flac jacket as her arms encircled him tightly.

Still stiff as a wooden plank, Kakashi patted her back mechanically a few times and waited out both her tears and the hug. Once she had quieted, and there was a significant wet spot on his vest, Kakashi pulled her back.

"If I remember correctly it's happy hour at Ichiraku. I'll buy you a bowl."

"I here I thought that had been a once-in-a-lifetime offer," Sakura joked with a slight hiccup and lingering sniffle.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	68. Where Kakashi Foretells

Chapter 68: Where Kakashi Foretells

.

"Well, happy hour means two-for-one, so…" he drifted off, expertly dodging her punch aimed at his shoulder. In truth, the deal would not start for another hour, but he could make the sacrifice.

"We might run in to Naruto and Mr. Broody though, and the former will definitely bring up your puffy eyes," Kakashi said as he stood, so he would not be in range of another attempted punch.

"I'll risk it," she said as she stood as well, and finally her smile was back.

Kakashi gave her a smile of his own before he flicked her bright red nose.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	69. Where Kakashi Jokes

Chapter 69: Where Kakashi Jokes

.

After Sakrua ate she seemed back to her cheerful self. As Kakashi noticed an approaching blond and Uchiha, he nodded in their direction to alert her.

"Oh no, I just remembered how ridiculous they looked while covered in mud yesterday helping those Nara deer get unstuck," she whispered in dread.

"Don't laugh, Sakura. You'll scare they off."

A chuckle escaped.

"Im _serious_, Sakura. They are very _sensitive_ boys, and it would not do well to poke at their fragile egos. Sasuke might just run away again if you're too mean to him," Kakashi continued to say in a dead monotone.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	70. Where Kakashi Evades

Chapter 70: Where Kakashi Evades

.

Sakura guffawed as Naruto and Sasuke entered the establishment. Thinking fast, Kakashi stepped on her toes. It successfully stopped her laughs in a moment.

"We can't have them being suspicious," Kaksahi whispered when she turned to him with clear murderous intent.

"Fine, but only because you paid."

"Like I said, the deal would've been wasted."

Kakashi watched green eyes avert to the poster advertising the deal, then to the clock on the wall. Sakura turned to him, mouth opening in obvious intent to point out the times were not aligned.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted Naruto and Sasuke before she could argue.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	71. Where Kakashi Interjects

Chapter 71: Where Kakashi Interjects

.

Naruto gave an explosive greeting in return before they sat on either side of Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi's grey eyes darted away from Naruto's grin-splitting face to see Sasuke and Sakura exchange a polite nod.

"We're applying for ANBU," Naruto informed after ordering. "If only you weren't saddling down with a team, you could come with us Sakura. You may be the first jonin and sensei of us, but we're going to be first to get tattoos!"

"What about me?" Kakashi asked.

"You're _old_," Naruto grimaced.

"And you've already served a decade. Doubt you want to return," Sasuke realistically added.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.6.2014


	72. Where Kakashi Lists

Chapter 72: Where Kakashi Lists

.

Feeling properly shut-down from the two, Kakashi let Naruto continue to babble about how great ANBU would be for them, as rank was secondary to skill.

Kakashi stirred his cold noodles and thought about how this generation had truly grown up. Ino was in interrogation filling Inoichi's place; Shikamaru was a prized strategist and advisor; Kiba was training to be a vet; Tenten, Lee, and Choji were new zealous teachers; Shino was off exploring for new bug species; Hinata was busy trying to change her house policies and internal structure.

Naruto's comment on his age did not seem so farfetched.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.6.2014


	73. Where Kakashi Queries

Chapter 73: Where Kakashi Queries

.

Kakashi waited until the two boys left before handing over his money. He would never hear the end of it if they knew he paid for Sakura again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said cheerily in parting.

Naruto's comment still nagged at Kakashi, making him ask: "Sakura, why do you waste your time with me. Is it out of pity, or maybe a sense of duty? Can't stand seeing such a pathetic old man all alone?"

"Kakashi, where is this coming from? You're thirty-two, and that's _hardly_ ancient."

"It is in our world," he grumbled, hands in his pockets tensing.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.6.2014


	74. Where Kakashi Freezes

Chapter 74: Where Kakashi Freezes

.

"Even when you're actually old you'll probably still be lively, despite how your back will be bent in half from all the slouching you do."

Kakashi slouched more in retaliation and watched as Sakura seemed to puff up, like an angry cardinal with her red vest.

"So pick yourself up from whatever mope-town you've got off at," she snapped. "You know how much I hate to see people I care about self-destruct."

Kakashi blinked, and Sakura noted his shock.

"Oh my Hokage- of _course_ I care about you, even if you are an idiot genius. Don't you care about me?"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.7.2014


	75. Where Kakashi Flounders

Chapter 75: Where Kakashi Flounders

.

Yamato and Guy said variations of that to him, but there was something very different about it coming from Sakura. Maybe it was because Kakashi had grown up without a mother, making the female sex seem especially mysterious to him.

Kakashi belatedly realized he had just been standing and staring for far too long.

"Of course," he finally answered, his voice rough.

Sakura grinned wide before enveloping him with a quick hug, giving Kakashi no time to push her away or closer. With a wave she left and Kakashi watched Sakura until she was out of sight before leaving himself.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.7.2014


	76. Where Kakashi Moseys

Chapter 76: Where Kakashi Moseys

.

Kakashi ambled along, hands in his pockets as his ninken obediently trotted around him. It was a great day for a leisurely stroll, but the dogs were still moping as someone was missing. Unfortunately Sakura was busy with her team today, and the dogs made sure Kakashi was aware of just how unhappy they were about it as they incessantly brought her up in conversation. Really, it was like they cared more about her than their actual owner before them.

"Those kids of hers are annoying, only the girl respects her," Shiba sniffed snobbishly.

"Yeah!" the rest barked in unison.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.7.2014


	77. Where Kakashi Boggles

Chapter 77: Where Kakashi Boggles

.

"Oh, really? And how could you possibly know this?"

"We missed her, so we went to go find her, but she was with her team so we waited and watched," Bisuke explained.

"Those brats are annoying," Urushi snapped, sharp teeth akin to a shark's dangerously flashing.

"Her students were being disobedient? And she lets them?" Kakashi asked again, mind boggling in shock that Sakura would allow such blatant disrespect to her ability. If the pink-haired girl had grown up in to anything, it was someone who was obsessive about proving just how worthy she was of anyone's time and attention.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	78. Where Kakashi Commands

Chapter 78: Where Kakashi Commands

.

"Well, the girl is fine," Akino admitted, "She accepts Sakura as the alpha. But the males are half scared, half challenging, and entirely disrespectful to her."

"Probably because of her small frame," Bisuke said slowly, although his circled eyes were narrowed and the kanji on his forehead was crinkled in annoyance. He was the smallest of the pack, and Kakashi could see how he empathized with Sakura.

"They'll come around," Kakashi said, oddly optimistic.

The ninken became suspiciously silent.

"You're not allowed to do anything. Usually I wouldn't stop you, but Sakura will get mad."

Grumbling, they yapped their agreement.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	79. Where Kakashi Delivers

Chapter 79: Where Kakashi Delivers

.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow from behind his prime literature to his favorite take-out chef who was smirking.

"Oh come on, the one that you're attached to the hip at? I wanted her to try out this new flavor of mochi."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but it only made the man roll his before lifting his hand, pointed to a wedding ring, and voicing: "Do me a favor and deliver this to her?"

Sighing, Kakashi reached forward and took his order and the added sweets. At least now Kakashi had a viable excuse for being late to team training.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	80. Where Kakashi Pokes

Chapter 80: Where Kakashi Pokes

.

Kakashi ran a hand along his side. He stopped to prod at the area that was ripped open by his closes friend barely months ago. The stitches were long gone, but the marks remained.

Although the scar was long and fresh, it was discrete and Sakura's meticulous stitches were art compared to the raggedness of the criss-crossing scars decorating his body. Pulling on his traditional long-sleeved shirt, Kakashi decided it was his favorite one in his unwanted collection. While he had lost Obito's eye, Kakashi could count this as a new gift to carry around and remember the Uchiha by.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	81. Where Kakashi Contrasts

Chapter 81: Where Kakashi Contrasts

.

Kakashi glanced away from his beloved lines of text to see two figures walking through an adjacent training-field. It only took a moment to recognize them as Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke for once not in sight. Probably off brooding.

While the teammates should clash with such varying colors, with Naruto's orange, blond and blue, and with Sakura's red, pink and green, in actuality they fit together nicely. They looked bright and youthful in every way, smiles visible even from here.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat here under the tree's muting shadows where only his raunchy book offered any bit of viable color.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.9.2014


	82. Where Kakashi Pats

Chapter 82: Where Kakashi Pats

.

Kakashi glanced from one blonde head to another as Kin approached, clearly exhausted by sparing with Ko who followed behind him. The dog huffed down next to the boy, and Kakashi found himself reaching forward to pat the ninken's head comfortingly. The grey dog gruffly huffed in thanks.

"That Uchiha guy isn't with them, even though he's always with Uzumaki-san. _Always_."

"Hn," Kakashi hummed absently from behind his book's cover. He was not very interested in explaining the convoluted contract for Sasuke's tentative Konoha citizenship, and how Naruto guarding him 24/7 had been the defining safe-guard of it all.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.9.2014


	83. Where Kakashi Relates

Chapter 83: Where Kakashi Relates

.

"I would hang out with Sakura-sensei constantly instead," Kin sighed dreamily.

"Did you know her team doesn't respect her?"

"That's _unbelievable_! She's perfect in every way!" Kin argued fiercely, and Kakashi blinked at the uncharacteristic display. Usually he was the flustered one, not one with a dead-set cause to fight for.

"Are you interested in becoming a medic?" Kakashi ventured.

The boy nodded stiffly, as if embarrassed to be caught in such a fervor for his pink haired heroine.

"I'll talk to her," Kakashi said, turning away from the boy who stared at him like Kakashi was the golden one.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.10.2014


	84. Where Kakashi Adjusts

Chapter 84: Where Kakashi Adjusts

.

Kakashi did not wait to bring up Kin, as he greeted Sakura the next time he saw her with an explanation of the boy's clear interest. Sakura's green eyes shined brightly like Kin's orange ones. If possible, she seemed even more excited than the boy.

As she chatted away with herself to try and figure out a time that would work to meet with the boy weekly, Kakashi almost felt bad for so blatantly dropping one of his students on her. Almost.

Because while it was totally cheating and lazy, she was grinning like mad and jumping slightly in place.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.10.2014


	85. Where Kakashi Waits

Chapter 85: Where Kakashi Waits

.

Kakashi sat on the steps leading up the the hospital entrance waiting for Sakura's shift to end. His trusty book perched on his knee as he absently read. People passing gave him confused glances, but Kakashi refused to enter.

Kakashi had come back from the war and tried to trust it, but it had just been Tsunade tricking him. And Kakashi was never one to be fooled twice.

Sensing a familiar chakra signature, Kakashi glanced up to a figure with a cracked eagle mask that was dripping with blood. It was pulled aside to reveal the disinterested face of Sai.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.10.2014


	86. Where Kakashi Confirms

Chapter 86: Where Kakashi Confirms

.

"I was wondering where you disappeared off to," Kakashi commented idly, letting his book fall away to stare up at the individual who had replaced Sasuke for a long time.

"Lots of people died, meaning lots of openings," Sai said with a shrug that had a few drips of blood falling.

"Is that why you didn't compete to become a jonin?"

"Ranks don't interest me, just the work," Sai stated blandly.

"Come find me if you need any tips, as I was in ANBU for a decade."

"I know, people still talk about you. They call you and Yamato legendary."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.11.2014


	87. Where Kakashi Gushes

Chapter 87: Where Kakashi Gushes

.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Kakashi said in his trademark dead-monotone.

"I can see that, what with the mask and all," Sai countered, his smile as empty as Kakashi's joke.

Kakashi stared at Sai, who stared back, before Kakashi turned back to Icha-Icha. Kakashi would let Sai creepily stare if he really wanted to. Kakashi remembered having a similar habit at that age, but he was smart enough to keep his ANBU mask on while doing so.

"You're different," Sai declared suddenly. "Has the hag changed you so much?"

"I would advise not letting Sakura hear you call her that."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.11.2014


	88. Where Kakashi Counters

Chapter 88: Where Kakashi Counters

.

"You're deflecting," Sai correctly observed. "Usually you wouldn't notice me, much less care about what I was doing."

Sighing, Kakashi looked back up to the youth and said: "I notice everything, Sai. I just wouldn't have commented on it."

Sai studied him for a moment more before be shrugged, straightened his mask, and made his way closer to the hospital's entrance. He said in parting: "I'm leaving before the hag comes out and bothers me about bleeding everywhere, or interrogating you."

Kakashi gave him a nod, although he truly worried for the teenager and his continuous use of that nickname.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.11.2014


	89. Where Kakashi Brings

Chapter 89: Where Kakashi Brings

.

After training with the three boys for some months, one day Kakashi finally brought his ninken along. They were literally nipping at his heels lately to introduce them to the team, although their interest was obviously centered on Ko.

As Kakashi entered the field, the three boys stared for the first time not in awe at his flagrant lateness, but from dogs that surrounded him.

Araki's face split in a wide grin before exclaiming and swarming forward: "You finally brought them!"

Ko loyally trotted behind the boy while Kin and Iwao waited, the former laughing while the later stared thoughtfully.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	90. Where Kakashi Presents

Chapter 90: Where Kakashi Presents

.

Unlike Araki who eagerly wrapped his arms around the ninken, causing many tongues to loll and tags to wag, Ko seemed hesitant. He sniffed lightly, gray head ducked down. Smiling softly, Kakashi went up and crouched before the shy dog before petting down his perky ears comfortingly.

When Pakkun came forward and greeted the dog in his native tongue, Ko eagerly yipped back in his higher, younger voice. Soon all the ninken were conversing in glee together, and Kakashi and Araki stepped back.

"Can your ninken teach Ko how to speak?" Araki asked excitedly.

"You should go ask them yourself."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	91. Where Kakashi Calculates

Chapter 91: Where Kakashi Calculates

.

It was another pleasant day, which found Kakashi reading and his new teammates attempting to tear each other apart with whatever they had available: be it hands, weapons or teeth. As Kakashi watched Ko grab on to Iwao's forearm and refused to let go, he wondered how big the ninken would become. Already he stood at Kakashi's knees, and Ko would continue to grow with Araki.

At first Kakashi thought having an Inuzuka for a teammate would be stressful, but instead it technically gave him to have four pupils, meaning he did not even have to participate in their sparring.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	92. Where Kakashi Speculates

Chapter 92: Where Kakashi Speculates

.

Kakashi had just called for his team to take a break and had been strategizing how he could get them to pay for his lunch today, when a small bird landed on Kakashi's shoulder. As if that was not annoying enough, it began pecking at his earlobe.

Sighing, Kakashi took the scroll attached to its leg and it flew off. His team held their breath as he unrolled it to see what the fuss was about.

Predictably it was a summons for them at the Hokage tower right away.

'Nothing good ever comes from these,' Kakashi thought with a sigh.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	93. Where Kakashi Detours

Chapter 93: Where Kakashi Detours

.

Kakashi did go to the Hokage tower, but not before detouring to a free lunch first. Meaning by the time they ambled in, Tsunade was looking more than a little pissed off.

"You're late," Sakura announced pleasantly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as her students were with her as well. At the sight of Kakashi, the two boys snapped to attention, eyes gleaming.

So they disrespected Sakura, and thought Kakashi was a hero? It was almost too comical for him, and Kakashi felt a rare chuckle bubble up. But at the sight of Tsunade's hard brown eyes, he held it back.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.13.2014


	94. Where Kakashi Joins

Chapter 94: Where Kakashi Joins

.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Tsunade snapped.

"But we haven't said anything yet," Araki snapped, and both Kin and Iwao simultaneously elbowed him in the ribs on either side, causing the wild haired boy to double-over with a grunt of pain. It seemed they were working on their team dynamics just fine to Kaksahi.

"As I was saying," the Hokage continued, as if it was entirely natural to have people tearing up in pain in her office, "You all are going on a joint mission to Suna."

While Kakashi was already feeling the inconvenient sunburns, Sakura was smiling happily, eyes glimmering.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.13.2014


	95. Where Kakashi Prepares

Chapter 95: Where Kakashi Prepares

.

Glancing over the mission scroll, it seemed like a straight forward caravan run with them acting as the poor beasts of burden. They would bring herbs and plants from Konoha there, and interchange them for new species.

"I chose your team because Kin here is already very proficient in his knowledge of herb plants," Sakura said as they walked out with their grouping of students.

Kin blushed crimson under the attention, and coupled with his blond hair and orange eyes, he looked very much like a sunset to Kakashi.

"Now shoo all of you, so Kakashi and I can plan."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.13.2014


	96. Where Kakashi Withholds

Chapter 96: Where Kakashi Withholds

.

"What do we need to plan for on this glorified grocery run? How many blisters to account for? Whining students?" Kakashi asked as he walked beside Sakura.

"Oh, that was just an excuse so they wouldn't tease us over having lunch together," Sakura said happily. "Now where do you want to go today?"

Kakashi thought of how he had just had lunch barely half an hour ago courtesy of his team, but he withheld that information. He could make the sacrifice of eating too much for Sakura.

"How about something sweet?"

"But you hate sweets."

"You don't, though," Kakashi hummed.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.14.2014


	97. Where Kakashi Bets

Chapter 97: Where Kakashi Bets

.

The next morning saw Kakashi at the front gates only twenty minutes late, not wanting to take tempt Sakura's fiery morning temper.

"This takes me back," Sakura said as they walked. "Going away on missions, nearly getting brutally murdered, ah, to be young again."

Kakashi did not comment, and instead glanced back to the seven younglings trailing them. Each team critically eyed the other, and they looked moments away from hissing at each other.

"I think they're more in the most danger of themselves than anything on this mission," Sakura whispered with a giggle.

"Hm, I vote for the sand."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.14.2014


	98. Where Kakashi Names

Chapter 98: Where Kakashi Names

.

"What're the names of your students, anyway?" Kakashi asked in sudden realization.

"I've totally told you their names before," Sakura said with a slight frown.

"I assure you, you have _not_," Kakashi countered.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed in doubt before she shrugged and said: "Well, why don't you try and figure it out?"

Kakashi glanced behind him again. He took in the green hair of one boy, the turquoise from the girl, and the orange from the second boy. They did not look to be from any notable clans, and Kakashi found himself stumped.

"They look like a mutated rainbow."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.14.2014


	99. Where Kakashi Learns

Chapter 99: Where Kakashi Learns

.

Kakashi expected a glare from Sakura, but instead she just had a light smile on her pretty face.

"You think so?"

Kakashi continued staring at her.

"Tell me," Kakashi implored.

"Tempting, but no thanks. I'd rather just let you wonder over it and sleuth it out yourself."

"But Sakura, what would happen if we're attacked suddenly and I need to get their attention in a moment?"

"Then you can just take off your mask, and I'm sure they'll be staring at you instantaneously."

"They wouldn't be he only one," Kakashi grumbled, wondering when Sakura would let this mask thing go.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	100. Where Kakashi Marches

Chapter 100: Where Kakashi Marches

.

Neither of them were right, as it was the heat that took the biggest toll on the kids. Araki was panting nearly as bad as Ko, and Kakashi felt bad for the gray ninken to have to carry around all that fur along with his pack. Kakashi made sure to keep the ninken hydrated so he did not faint.

Still, that did not mean their comrades and the invasive sand did not make them bicker.

Despite all their whining and scuffles, Kakashi had a fairly pleasant trip as Sakura was beside him the entire time to chat and chuckle with.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	101. Where Kakashi Babysits

Chapter 101: Where Kakashi Babysits

.

When they finally arrived in Suna with as many students as they had started with, Sakura directed them to the greenhouses. There Kakashi was put in charge of making sure no genin or one ninken accidentally knocked over any of the plants.

Naturally Kakashi began reading, and his eyes only gazed up when he saw Gaara appear. He was approaching Sakura as she chatted away happily with the old ladies.

Thinking it quite amazing that Sakura had managed to make the reclusive Kazekage come out of his metaphorical (but at times literal) sand-shell, Kakashi followed to see what he wanted.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	102. Where Kakashi Trails

Chapter 102: Where Kakashi Trails

.

Kakashi passed various plants of colors and sizes, attracting the attention of the genin to follow, and made it to Sakura's side just as Gaara did. The redhead gave a polite bow that Sakura reciprocated and Kakashi only blinked at.

The young Kazekage asked, an almost-smile on his face, if Sakura would be kind enough to show some of his interested shinobi her taijutsu talents.

"I have a lot of medical demonstrations, so that would be a nice change. Sure!" Sakura said cheerily.

"How come they don't ask _you_ to demonstrate things?" Araki whispered.

"Because I'm not cool like Sakura-sensei."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	103. Where Kakashi Listens

Chapter 103: Where Kakashi Listens

.

The next morning Sakura first did a demonstration on poisons, than another on antidotes, and then yet another on surgical ninjutsus. Even though most of the kids groaned at having to sit through it all, it was worth it to see Kin and that turquoise haired girl stare in wonder. Kakashi himself did not understand half of it, but it was always interesting to see Sakura so engrossed in her strengths.

After all that was done, and the genin thought they could be let loose, Kakashi corralled them back to follow Sakura as she went to the sandy training fields.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.16.2014


	104. Where Kakashi Educates

Chapter 104: Where Kakashi Educates

.

They kept their distance, so Sakrua would not see them as she explained to the large group of shinobi how important taijutsu was when combating puppets. She was interrupted a few times as they asked questions about her fight with Sasori, admiration clear in their eyes.

"Sakura-sensei took down an Akatsuki?" her student with orange hair (was it Soa?) asked in awe.

"With nearly her fists and knowledge alone," Kakashi informed.

As her students began looking at Sakura akin to the crowd, Kakashi felt he had done a good job. Sure, he was meddling, but these boys needed to understand.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.16.2014


	105. Where Kakashi Dines

Chapter 105: Where Kakashi Dines

.

Sakura squirmed throughout dinner that night as her two boys (one was definitely named Tora and the other one was still beyond Kakashi) baldly stared at her. Thankfully Gaara distracted her enough with questions of how Naruto and the village were doing, the two teenagers politely conversing over how the redhead would have to come visit soon.

"Why are they staring like that," Sakura asked in a hush as they headed back to their lodgings.

"Maybe they finally came to a realization long overdue."

Sakura stared at Kakashi, obviously noting how he was hiding something, but she did not ask.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.16.2014


	106. Where Kakashi Hauls

Chapter 106: Where Kakashi Hauls

.

After another day (and more demonstrations from Sakura and awe from the their students), they gathered the new plants in their packs and turned towards home.

Tightening the strap around his hips to help displace the weight from his shoulders, Kakashi turned to see Sakura was carrying two packs, and each one individually was bigger than Kakashi's. It looked like Sakura was carrying a _hill_ on her back.

"Ah, the glamours of missions," she said with a laugh as they set off, again looking like a line of pack animals in to the desert that felt impossibly hotter than before.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.17.2014


	107. Where Kakashi Excludes

Chapter 107: Where Kakashi Excludes

.

Kakashi saw the looming gates and thought how it was nice to stretch his legs on this mission. Even if it was a pond-skip away, they had blatantly been glorified pack animals, and had primarily watched Sakura run circles around sand shinobi.

As they approached the entrance, Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he saw a splash of orange, yellow and black.

"We seem to have a welcome committee," Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes, but her lips still tugged up in a true smile.

Kakashi nodded, deciding not to comment over how her teammates were probably only there for her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.17.2014


	108. Where Kakashi Bewares

Chapter 108: Where Kakashi Bewares

.

Kakashi noted Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's jacket sleeve, and the Uchiha only let go only once their little trope of teachers, students and one ninken entered the gate. Naruto immediately went to Sakura, pulling her zealously in to a tight hug.

The turquoise haired girl giggled softly, and Araki was laughing without a care. Ko probably would have huffed in amusement, if he was not so busy panting still.

Turning away from the gushy display, Kakashi noticed Sasuke was gazing curiously at Kin who was staring at Naruto's forward behavior with a slight frown on his usually cheerful face.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.17.2014


	109. Where Kakashi Supplies

Chapter 109: Where Kakashi Supplies

.

"We missed you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, yes," Sakura said as she wiggled an arm free to fondly pat Naruto's blonde head.

"Nothing happened?" Sasuke asked as he raised a menacing eyebrow at Araki. Kakashi would have probably done the same if some mysterious boy started to quite rudely sniff at him. Araki now looked like the one offended, and would have surely lunged if not for Iwao's hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing interesting," Kakashi supplied.

"Now if you'd excuse us, we need to go report to Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said as she finally managed to get Naruto off of her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.18.2014


	110. Where Kakashi Chides

Chapter 110: Where Kakashi Chides

.

"Here, let me take those," Naruto chivalrously offered as he wrestled the bags off of Sakura's shoulders. And then promptly dropped them on the ground with a loud thud.

"What the _fuck_ are in these?" the whiskered teenager said with a groan he tried to lift them, but was still unable to.

"Language," Kakashi said lazily to his past student as his current one snickered.

"Fragile, _rare_ plants which save peoples' lives that hopefully you did not break in your idiocy," Sakura snapped as she first punched him and then picked up the bags like they were full of feathers.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.18.2014


	111. Where Kakashi Deflects

Chapter 111: Where Kakashi Deflects

.

Kakashi followed Sakura as they marched their joint teams to the Hokage tower, nodded along as she explained the journey, and then followed behind her again to the ramen stand for an unspoken Team Seven ramen dinner.

"So I noticed my students actually listen to me without me giving death threats," Sakura commented as they walked side-by-side, and Kakashi noted how their shoulders brushed in time with their strides.

"I didn't do much," Kakashi offered behind his book.

Sakura smiled wide, and Kakashi decided it was because they had arrived at Ichiraku and she could see Naruto and Sasuke inside.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.18.2014


	112. Where Kakashi Relaxes

Chapter 112: Where Kakashi Relaxes

.

Kakashi fell back in his daily routine. It had been a short mission, but the ninken were already nipping at his heels and Mr. Ukki needed a trim.

Yet barely four days later Kakashi got assigned a rare and revered away mission. He was to go to the Land of Wood to deliver a very important scroll that was as vague as it looked. Yamato was assigned along with him, and he seemed ready to explode in happiness at any moment.

Kakashi saw through Tsunade's ruse of a fake-vacation long overdue for the wood-obsessed man, but did not say anything.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.18.2014


	113. Where Kakashi Depresses

Chapter 113: Where Kakashi Depresses

.

"Stop moping, it's depressing," Yamato said as they sat in a little cafe in the Land of Wood.

People went about their business on the busy main street in Shinrin, and Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh again. It had taken nearly a week to get to this land, even at their speed, and it was not even that exciting of a place. Well, at least he thought so, as Yamato seemed to be having the time of his life here.

Kakashi looked over the edge of his mug to glare at him, but Yamato's smirk did not let up.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.19.2014


	114. Where Kakashi Recollects

Chapter 114: Where Kakashi Recollects

.

"You should be happy we got this mission," Yamato said, as if Kakashi was still not silently screaming for his friend to shut up. "A lot of people are scrapping up D level missions just to get grocery food."

"Like Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, hoping to move the attention away from himself.

"It's my favorite drama to watch," Yamato said with a great laugh. "I'll be honest when I say I'll miss them when they go in to ANBU."

"That seems so long ago for us," Kakashi commented.

"For _you_ maybe. My pristine record is still untouched," Yamato boasted.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.19.2014


	115. Where Kakashi Journeys

Chapter 115: Where Kakashi Journeys

.

As nice as it was to spend quality time with arguably his closest friend (although Kakashi would never say this aloud, in threat of Yamato getting bombarded with hoards of challenges by Guy about who knew the silver haired shinobi better), and as much as Kakashi enjoyed boring political jargon Yamato was better at than him, Kakashi felt homesick.

So after a couple long weeks they left with new alliance signatures metaphorically under their belt but literally in Kakashi's back pocket. Even the beautiful sights of all the Lands they passed through did not pause Kakashi in his journey home.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.19.2014


	116. Where Kakashi Blinks

Chapter 116: Where Kakashi Blinks

.

Kakashi did not expect anyone to be at the gates, and so blinked in shock as he saw a familiar spot of pink. He felt a smile press against his mask as he saw his horde of ninken as well. If they had been annoyed at him leaving for a few days, he was sure nearly a couple months had taxed them.

Casting aside his pack, and ignoring Yamato's smirk (so this is what that messenger hawk at the Land of Birds had been about), Kakashi crouched down and opened his arms to the dogs running towards him in excitement.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.20.2014


	117. Where Kakashi Allows

Chapter 117: Where Kakashi Allows

.

Carrying everyone except Bull, Kakashi finally made it through the gate and nodded to a smiling Sakura.

"Welcome home," she said as she reached forward to pat Guruko's head lovingly, which was directly on top of Kakashi's. The dog leaned in to her touch, and Kakashi wondered if she had cared for them the time when he was away.

"I'll talk to the Hokage, you go on ahead to dinner," Yamato said cheerily as he fished out the diplomatic signatures from Kakashi's hip pouch.

Kakashi would stop him, but his arms were full of ninken and dinner did sound nice.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.20.2014


	118. Where Kakashi Lightens

Chapter 118: Where Kakashi Lightens

.

Kakashi walked along with Sakura. His trusty ninken had finally let him go before stating they were off to catch some real dinner, and not that cooked goop they enjoyed.

"I cleaned out your fridge before you left, so we did not have a 'Return of the Mold' sequel to that other occasion. Really, coming back from the war nearly to get killed by fungus?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, I really did. I can't have you dying on me when I have such a fantastic book recommendation."

Kakashi grinned, feeling lighter than the entirely of his mission.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.20.2014


	119. Where Kakashi Jolts

Chapter 119: Where Kakashi Jolts

.

Kakashi ambled along, safely hidden from the outside world behind Icha-Icha.

But Kakashi left the safe cocoon of his beloved literature when he saw his stoic student Iwao, who was walking beside Ibiki.

Nearly dropping his book, Kakashi avoided them by ducking in the nearest alley, his brain processing what this meant. First, many things made sense now: the boy's gray hair, his stone face that showed nothing, and Kin's comment about Iwao having a prominent father to follow.

Secondly, it meant Ibiki, that scared, probably-masochistic man of war, might have actually found love. Oddly enough, it gave Kakashi hope.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.21.2014


	120. Where Kakashi Eases

Chapter 120: Where Kakashi Eases

.

"Kakashi-sensei you're back!"

"I wasn't even gone that long, Naruto," Kakashi said with a frown, body defensively going limp in Naruto's hug. He had learned long ago it was honestly easier this way.

"And you got to travel for your mission, we're so jealous!" Naruto continued to wail. "You would never believe what we had to do yesterday for ramen money."

"Oh?" Kakashi hummed, interest perked by the statement and Sasuke's dark look at the blonde.

"We had to wash all the windows on the Hokage Tower, and Tsunade totally opened her window on purpose, which almost made me fall!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.21.2014


	121. Where Kakashi Weasels

Chapter 121: Where Kakashi Weasels

.

"It's good to see our beloved Hokage hard at work," Kakashi commented seriously.

All he was met by was matching blank stares by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, are you going to treat me to ramen now?" Kakashi asked calmly as he flitted out of Naruto's grip.

"You were the one who just went on an A-rank mission," Sasuke commented.

"Ah, that was just because Tsunade was worried Yamato would just want to stay there forever, and I might need to drag him back unwillingly."

"Still sounded fun," Naruto whined.

"I'll tell you about it over the ramen," Kakashi offered slyly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.22.2014


	122. Where Kakashi Prides

Chapter 122: Where Kakashi Prides

.

After the blonde eagerly nodded and Sasuke predictably sighed, the three set off towards the familiar noodle-serving destination. Kakashi wished Sakura did not have a late shift, that Sai was not ignoring them, and he knew where Yamato was.

"Hopefully Sakura-chan will stop being so cranky now that the team's back together," Naruto gushed.

Kakashi lowered his book, interest perked more than the teenager's daring mission escapade of deathly heights.

"Towards the end she hung out with your ninken more than us," Naruto said in answer to Kakashi's stare.

"She constantly smelled like those dogs," Sasuke said, nose crinkling slightly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.22.2014


	123. Where Kakashi Waters

Chapter 123: Where Kakashi Waters

.

Kakashi hummed absently as he watered Mr. Ukki happily.

He had left the plant outside the windowsill so he would get watered by the rain, and Mr. Ukki had been fine. Although it seemed all the other outdoor plants of his neighbors' porches and lawns were wilted and yellowed. So how was it that Kakashi's little plant was as lush and green as ever?

"Sakura, probably," Kakashi muttered with a smile as he rubbed one of the waxy, shiny leaves that gleamed in the sun.

Maybe Kakashi should return the favor by buying her a little plant of her own.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.22.2014


	124. Where Kakashi Drops

Chapter 124: Where Kakashi Drops

.

Kakashi jumped through one of the big windows in the Hokage's office like he owned the place.

"Any missions coming up for me?" Kakashi asked the blonde who was reading what looked like a very long, boring scroll from the Land of Lightning.

His honored Hokage snorted, and Tsunade's brown eyes moved away from the scroll to narrow at the slouching man.

"Not for you," she snapped.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion over what he might have done right. As much as Yamato boasted about his ANBU record, Kakashi had one of the best mission records in general.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.23.2014


	125. Where Kakashi Argues

Chapter 125: Where Kakashi Argues

.

"Don't 'oh' me like you don't know. Sakura was so fussy from missing her best friend that she took it out on me and everyone else. Such innocent bystanders, really. You should feel guilty."

"Her best friend is Naruto," Kakashi argued.

"Jeez, I give up war for village drama?" Tsunade complained loudly, reaching for her sake. "Right, well, I'm not being nice and sending you off on any missions longer than a day."

Kakashi felt his heart plummet, and he was nearly crippled with fear that he would soon have to join Naruto and Sasuke in desperate ploys for money.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.23.2014


	126. Where Kakashi Shrugs

Chapter 126: Where Kakashi Shrugs

.

"But-"

"No. I'm not being nice anymore and sending you off on abroad missions, only to result in mutiny from my assistant."

Kakashi sighed and refused to rub at his eyes tiredly.

"Sakura even refused to get me my sake that last week. Truly, it was a betrayal I felt at the deepest level," Tsuande said with a deep sigh that rivaled Kakashi's.

"What am I supposed to do with all my skill and knowledge then?"

"Oh, I don't know- actually _train your genin team_?"

Trying to ignore Tsunade's glare, Kakashi averted his eyes and shrugged with a noncommittal attitude.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.23.2014


	127. Where Kakashi Renews

Chapter 127: Where Kakashi Renews

.

"Right," Kakashi commented in realization, "I have a new team. Three young minds just begging to be helped along by me."

"Let me guess," Tsunade said as she flicked a ponytail over her shoulder, "You forgot about a training session with them today."

"Actually, I forgot to tell them I would be away for a bit..."

Tsuande snorted.

"Maybe they think I died," Kakashi said in hopeful realization. Because that way they would stop looking for him, and he could possibly have an easy life reading and relaxing.

Tsuande rolled her eyes before turning back to her scroll and work.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.23.2014


	128. Where Kakashi Speaks

Chapter 128: Where Kakashi Speaks

.

"I disappear from my team without a word for weeks, and they never thought anything bad happened to me. Because apparently I'm too strong for that," Kakashi spoke to the silent cenotaph. "I don't know whether to be honored by the trust, or annoyed I can never fake my death to get away from them."

Kakashi's hands fisted in his pockets as he felt a familiar chakra signature. He did not need to turn around to know who was behind him, and the overwhelming smell of differing flowers made his nose twitch a little.

"Good afternoon, Sakura," Kakashi greeted cheerily.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.24.2014


	129. Where Kakashi Studies

Chapter 129: Where Kakashi Studies

.

While Kakashi had smelled the flowers, his eyes widened at the sight of the three distinct, colorful bouquets.

"Hello, Kakashi," Sakura answered with a light smile before stepping forward to stand by his side.

They stood together, the wind the only voice between them.

"The aster is for Neji," she explained without prompt. "The orange zinnias are for Obito, and the white anemones are for Rin. But I think you should give them to her."

In other words: remembrance for Neji, loyalty for Obito, and sincerity for Rin.

Kakashi studied Sakura's open face, wondering when she had become so thoughtful.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.24.2014


	130. Where Kakashi Worries

Chapter 130: Where Kakashi Worries

.

The flowers were starting to make his nose itch, so Kakashi turned back to the stone.

"I never did tell you about my experience with Obito, did I?"

Kakashi remained silent, thinking that he also had never intentionally brought it up. He was afraid she would be like everyone else, believing his best friend really had irrevocably changed. That he had truly become that detached monster.

Kakashi could ignore it from everyone else, but thinking Sakura might feel the same was worrisome. But the fact Sakura had brought the boy flowers was promising.

So he nodded for Sakura to continue.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.24.2014


	131. Where Kakashi Relies

Chapter 131: Where Kakashi Relies

.

"When I was helping Obito, we were connected through my chakra. I heard his regret, and saw Rin. She seemed really nice, much better than I was at that age. I know he's happy."

Kakashi's fists tightened, and he could feel his nails digging in to his gloved palmed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sakura whispered over the wind.

"Me too."

Kakashi leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder. It strained his back, but it was worth it to feel someone alive, someone with a beating heart beside him.

To know that he was not alone anymore.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.25.2014


	132. Where Kakashi Trusts

Chapter 132: Where Kakashi Trusts

.

"You can cry if you want to," Sakura said softly as she reached up and ran a hand through Kakashi's hair comfortingly. "I won't mind. There's nothing shameful in it."

Kakashi nearly did cry, if only just from that kind confession.

"Another time," Kakashi said instead.

"When you're happier?"

"Sure, when I cry in happiness," he said with a hiccup like chuckle.

Sakura's hand stilled in Kakashi's hair and lowered to rest at the nape of his neck. Usually Kakashi would never allow such vulnerability, as she could easily kill him now where they stood. But this was Sakura.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.25.2014


	133. Where Kakashi Talks

Chapter 133: Where Kakashi Talks

.

"Usually it's always the opposite situation with us," Sakura said. "Me: the emotional one over an Uchiha, and you: always there to protect me from my own foolishness."

"I thought it was incredibly brave to never give up on one of your friends. I thought of you and Naruto's resolve, when I was fighting Obito. It was my duty as his best friend to trust in his past self and take him away from his present hell. At first I wanted to kill him, but I never stopped loving him."

Sakura's grip tightened, and Kakashi felt safe in this moment.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.26.2014


	134. Where Kakashi Protects

Chapter 134: Where Kakashi Protects

.

Kakashi watched as Sakura laid Obito's orange flowers at the cenotaph amid the plethora of other offerings. Kakashi had never been alone in his grief, but it seemed new members had arrived from the war's consequence.

Then they walked silently to Neji's grave, where there were already some white lilies. From his obsessive visits Kakashi knew Hinata came here every morning. Sometimes the shy, kind girl came with flowers, but more times Hinata offered words and tears to her fallen family.

Now with only one bouquet left, safely cradled in the crook of Kakashi's elbow, they went to Rin's grave.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.26.2014


	135. Where Kakashi Remains

Chapter 135: Where Kakashi Remains

.

Rins' grave was simple, small and cherry. It was round like her cheeks had been, but still presented itself strong and steadfast. Kakashi thought it perfectly fit his past teammate.

Kakashi took the white flowers and crouched to offer them at Rin's resting place. He ran rough fingertips over the inscription of her name with a fond smile.

When Kakashi moved back to stand next to Sakura, she reached for his hand.

Maybe Sakura needed something else to hold now that her flowers were gone. Regardless, Kakashi let her bare hand fit in to his gloved one without any resistance.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.26.2014


	136. Where Kakashi Reconsiders

Chapter 136: Where Kakashi Reconsiders

.

"Rin was as hopeless as Obito," Kakashi shared. "For some reason she only saw me."

Usually he was shy about sharing personal information about those he cared for, especially those without a voice. Kakashi had taught Minato's son and he had never said anything about it to Naruto.

But Sakura was a good listener, and she was always sharing with Kaksahi. It was about time to return the favor.

"Oh my god, you were the Sasuke of your team," Sakura said before slapping her free hand over her mouth to restrain the chuckles.

Kakashi sighed, and reconsidered telling her everything.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.27.2014


	137. Where Kakashi Dramatizes

Chapter 137: Where Kakashi Dramatizes

.

"Now I know where Sasuke got that self-suffering sigh."

Kakashi tightened his grip on Sakura's hand in warning.

"Oh Hokage- stop it with the glaring. You're just making it worse!" Sakura said as her chuckles burst free.

Frowning, Kakashi let go of her hand and began walking away with his slouch renewed and his hands pushed deep in his pockets. Maybe he was being dramatic, but Sakura was being too light-hearted.

"Come on grumpy face!"

Kakashi continued walking.

"I'll treat you to lunch!"

This made Kakashi stop, allowing Sakura to tuck herself in to his elbow before pulling him forward.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.27.2014


	138. Where Kakashi Checks

Chapter 138: Where Kakashi Checks

.

Kakashi looked at one of the scars from his latest war again. Obito's metaphorical signature was barely visible, and the entire length of it was only visible in a very specific lighting. Sakura had been obsessive about it even after it had healed, putting continued effort in to the scared tissue to make it prematurely fade.

Kakashi had resisted telling Sakura he wanted to keep it for his best friend's memory. It was a tad too masochistic to share without her judgement.

Weird, to think that a time of scaring might finally, truly be behind them. Kakashi desperately hoped so.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.27.2014


	139. Where Kakashi Starts

Chapter 139: Where Kakashi Starts

.

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The man addressed turned to his three ex-students walking in tandem. Obviously it was not enough that they had defeated the original Goddess of their shinobi lives with their synchronism; they had to walk around flaunting it daily. It would truly be a shocking day if Sasuke ever decided to smile wide like the other two.

Maybe that day would come, as the Uchiha really did have a knack for dry-humored jokes. It was almost as haunting as his clan's genetic, murderous intent.

But back to important, present thoughts: when had Sakura stopped adding the suffix like Naruto?

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.28.2014


	140. Where Kakashi Blanks

Chapter 140: Where Kakashi Blanks

.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a vague not to all three, before turning to Sakura and asking: "When did you drop the suffix?"

Sakura blinked up at him and his gaze in shock before saying: "I don't remember. Probably when you were unconscious and I was cleaning up your stitches? Why, is it really that weird? It's not like you're technically my teacher anymore, and we're on the same skill level."

Kakashi stared at the teenager for a bit more before shrugging and turning away, puzzled about this new development and how it had taken him this long to note it.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.28.2014


	141. Where Kakashi Objects

Chapter 141: Where Kakashi Objects

.

"Now come on, we're heading to meet up with Yamato and maybe Sai!" Naruto said as he marched bravely forward for ramen and friendship.

Sasuke sighed before setting off, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kakashi automatically took his out, in case Sakura decided to comment more about his and Sasuke's parallel idiosyncrasies.

Sakura flashed a smile at him before setting off, and Kakashi felt obligated to follow as well then.

"It's alright if you call me by my name sometimes, too," Sakura offered beside him.

This time Kakashi indulged her with a vague hum instead of his usual shrug.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.29.2014


	142. Where Kakashi Regresses

Chapter 142: Where Kakashi Regresses

.

Kakashi raised a hand to Yamato as they entered, and ignored Naruto's cheer that Sai and the pale boy's opinions on dicks would not be joining them tonight. The slouching man tried not to think about how his old friend still added a suffix to his name.

"So how're your tykes?" Yamato asked as Kakashi sat beside him.

"Nabbing away missions from Naruto and Sasuke, and then doing the assignment incorrectly. The usual."

"So you were the team who put us out!" Naruto gasped.

"We were also late," Sasuke reminded.

Naruto turned to him with a frown and furrowed brow.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.29.2014


	143. Where Kakashi Indulges

Chapter 143: Where Kakashi Indulges

.

Kakashi halfheartedly listened as Naruto and Sasuke shot curses and glares at each other. Sometimes it was like they were still those bickering children Kakashi had first been saddled with. Sakura was the only one who decided to grow up.

"I thought they were done with all that," Yamato whispered to Sakura, who had taken the other seat beside him.

"They'll get over it, they always do," she answered with a roll of her vibrant eyes. "Now what about your students?"

Since everyone was so distracted with each other, Kakashi was offered the rare opportunity to take his time eating.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.29.2014


	144. Where Kakashi Shivers

Chapter 144: Where Kakashi Shivers

.

"Urgh, Sakura-chan stay _away_ from those two. They're corrupting you with their age," Naruto somehow managed to get out with a mouthful of noodles, no doubt from practice.

"You're just jealous you can't join in the conversation," Sakura scoffed.

"Let's talk about ANBU then!"

"But that's _boring_," Yamato complained. "I wanna talk about who has the most accident prone student."

"Oh, Kakashi totally takes that one with Araki," Sakura informed.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he fiddled with the edge of his mask. Sakura would usually be chuckling along with Yamato, but instead she glared at Kakashi's mask yet again.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.29.2014


	145. Where Kakashi Contemplates

Chapter 145: Where Kakashi Contemplates

.

It was actually surprising it took Sasuke's team this long to wander back to their leader. Kakashi remembered how those three had only stayed long enough to get pardoned in Konoha before bolting straight back out.

Sakura said it was surprising they had left at all, but maybe that was from all the challenges Naruto was shooting at the three in an attempt to show just who exactly was Sasuke's best friend.

It made sense to return, as Konoha was a haven now, and they no longer had to worry about getting hunted down from misunderstandings or their special abilities.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.30.2014


	146. Where Kakashi Raises

Chapter 146: Where Kakashi Raises

.

The first time Kakashi saw them all together, he was walking the ninken with Sakura. She was babbling about Tsuande starting a betting pool for this patient expecting twins for if they would be identical or fraternal.

Kakashi had gotten comfortably lost in her ramblings, so became instantly aware when Sakura stopped. He followed her gaze to see what had captured her attention away, and raised an eyebrow at the colorful collection of heads, and then Sasuke's plain dark ensemble.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, worried she may react like Naruto had, but she just had a smile on her face.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.30.2014


	147. Where Kakashi Straightens

Chapter 147: Where Kakashi Straightens

.

"You're not afraid they're going to take him away?" Kakashi asked as they continued watching the odd foursome of friends that created Team Taka.

Karin seemed just as brash, Suigetsu just as suggestive, and Jūgo remained the quiet presence. Sasuke looked a second away from sighing in exasperation.

"Why would I be? It's a little surprising Sasuke-kun managed to create friends past Naruto and me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and interfere. Sasuke doesn't do that with me."

"You won't even _try_ and punch Karin for getting too close?"

Sakura only answered this question with a chuckle.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.1.2014


	148. Where Kakashi Beholds

Chapter 148: Where Kakashi Beholds

.

Just as they were about to head back along their way, Naruto bounded towards the four with his arms swinging and his smile looking a little forced. It was a little surreal to see the bubbly blonde not immediately take to strangers like he always had.

"I think Naruto will have a tougher time learning to share," Sakura commented lightly as they watched Naruto and Karin literally start butting heads about how the other was standing too close to the Uchiha.

"It's a sight to behold," Kakashi commented over Icha-Icha before he trailed after the ninken who had gone ahead.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.1.2014


	149. Where Kakashi Reclines

Chapter 149: Where Kakashi Reclines

.

Kakashi's peaceful enjoyment of nature and porn was interrupted by a shrill scream and the smell of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kin just _stabbed_ _me_!" Araki roared.

"Stop crying and let me heal you."

"So that's what your angle was all along!"

Kakashi tried to disappear further in to the shadow of the tree he had chosen to lounge under today. Maybe if he jumped up on the branches they would forget his presence and stop making him the mediator to their shenanigans.

"Ko, attack Kin!"

Kakashi did get a somewhat decent salary for dealing with them, but it was _not_ enough.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.2.2014


	150. Where Kakashi Confuses

Chapater 150: Where Kakashi Confuses

.

"If you want to fix someone so bad, go deal with our useless teacher," Iwao said over his bickering teammates.

Kakashi almost felt slighted from that statement, but it did fit the son of Ibiki. Iwao was similarly at times unnecessarily harsh to everyone around him. He had made Ko cry a few times already.

"Just fight it out," Kakashi plainly offered.

"But medics aren't supposed to ever get hurt," Araki said with a furrowed brow.

"And there's your lesson of the day."

"First punch him, then leave him alone, I don't get it!" Araki yapped.

"Oh?" Kakashi enquired cheerily.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.2.2014


	151. Where Kakashi Repeats

Chapter 151: Where Kakashi Repeats

.

"Why should we hurt or abandon each other if we're teammates?" Araki snapped.

"That's what my past arguing male students did," Kakashi informed. "They were too blind in their confusion to realize that maybe they didn't need to fight."

Kin and Araki shared a glance at the other.

"Or you could just take the high road of Sakura-sensei and not be idiots."

Kakashi watched as Kin and Araki frowned, and then shook hands in agreement. Kakashi had blind hope for these boys after that first day, but it seemed they still had a long way to go to find themselves.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.2.2014


	152. Where Kakashi Bullies

Chapter 152: Where Kakashi Bullies

.

"You're just lazy," Iwao said with a slight frown on his usually impassive face.

Getting up, Kakashi resisting the urge to roll his eyes because he had to be the adult here.

"If you can touch my book, I'll teach you anything you ask."

Araki, Ko and Iwao instantly perked up, but Kin looked oddly bored.

"Medical jutsus included," Kakashi added.

Now that all his team had gleams in their eyes, Kakashi smiled and began.

Even when the boys and ninken realized to join forces to try and take him down, they did not get close to his beloved novel.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.2.2014


	153. Where Kakashi Inflicts

Chapter 153: Where Kakashi Inflicts

.

Kakashi watched with half-hearted interest as Kin attended to his teammates after today's ordeal. They had failed at grazing the amazing Icha-Icha, but their budding teamwork still made Kakashi feel proud. They were slowly learning.

Turning his eyes away, Kakashi took note of Sakura and her team passing by to get to a neighboring training ground. He let his gaze move back to his book, although something irked him at the normal sight.

But Sakura looked healthy, a slight tan despite how the days were getting shorter. She walked straight and sure like always, so Sakura clearly was not injured.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.3.2014


	154. Where Kakashi Notes

Chapter 154: Where Kakashi Notes

.

It was only when Kakashi was walking back to his apartment after dinner complimentary of his students that he realized it was Sakura's _outfit_ that had changed. Which was understandable; it was getting chillier with winter close on the heels of a dying fall.

It did not explain his sudden uneasiness about it, and the fact that Sakura decided to wear pants for a day should really not bother Kakashi so much. Because they were just regular spandex tights akin to her shorts.

It was probably just odd seeing something so steadfast change, as Kakashi was a creature of habit.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.3.2014


	155. Where Kakashi Picks

Chapter 155: Where Kakashi Picks

.

As a result of the new influx of jonin, Kakashi took to scribbling down single-sentence mission reports outside on rooftops. It was getting increasingly breezy as of late, but here at least there was no perpetual smell of burnt coffee from absent minded youths.

Kakashi's favorite rooftop that he sat atop now was the hospital's. It had a sweeping view of the village, and it was a welcome distraction when Sakura would at times take a break for a chat or lunch.

When he heard a pair of light footsteps approach, Kakashi frowned because they did not belong to Sakura.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.4.2014


	156. Where Kakashi Tags

Chapter 156: Where Kakashi Tags

.

When he glanced up to see almond shaped eyes and a crooked grin, Kakashi gave a nod of greeting to Yamato.

"Don't tell me we're off on another mission so soon," Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Nope," Yamato chirped as he sat down beside Kakashi without asking for permission or waiting for an invitation. "I'm here to tell you I'm heading to the bar, and I thought you might want to come along."

"Becuase you're grousing over students?"

"More like I'm threatening to grouse over you if I don't see you at least every two weeks or so," Yamato informed, chuckling lightly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.4.2014


	157. Where Kakashi Relents

Chapter 157: Where Kakashi Relents

.

Kakashi supposed he had become reclusive in this peace. If he did want company, he usually moseyed on over to wherever Sakura was. Sometimes he would seek out his ninken instead, or rarely Naruto and Sasuke (but not if that other team of Sasuke's was around).

He still felt his mood lighten as he walked in to a bar that had previously been for commiseration mostly, but now seemed full of merriment. No need to maintain your senses and soberness to defend against a sudden attack on the village.

Unless you were Guy, who was frantically waving to the two.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.4.2014


	158. Where Kakashi Shifts

Chapter 158: Where Kakashi Shifts

.

Guy was not the only one proficient in drunk punches in his booth, as Kakashi's eyes moved from one being clad in green to another. Lee was smiling wide, dimples probably endearing to most. And then lastly the green in Sakura's eyes that glimmered in the lighting above their little gathering. Tenten's attention was on the bartender as he quickly made drinks with dexterous hands.

Yamato gave a shrug and smile before moving over to the modest group of four, and Kakashi found himself sighing before following ahead. It would be quite rude to turn down such an exuberant invitation.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.4.2014


	159. Where Kakashi Greets

Chapter 159: Where Kakashi Greets

.

"You're not old enough to drink," Kakashi voiced in greeting as Yamato slid in beside Guy. Kakashi found himself following suit, as he did not want to cram the other side unevenly. Even if this did mean he would be sitting directly across of Sakura, whose penetrating gaze was unnerving him a bit already.

The two kunoichis nearly rolled their eyes in perfect tandem, while Lee blissfully smiled on.

"We're jonin, it comes with the rank," Sakura supplied.

"That didn't apply to me," Kakashi said.

"Oh, _please_," Yamato snorted loudly. "Drinking is all you did after the Third Shinobi War!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.5.2014


	160. Where Kakashi Sleuths

Chapter 160: Where Kakashi Sleuths

.

"Well that explains why my memory around that time is so fragmented," Kakashi commented lightly, wondering if this would be a good time to excuse himself and get something to sip away at. He usually was not one to bolt for the booze (apparently unlike his past youthful self), but his skin always itched when he was the center of a conversation. _Especially_ when close friends were involved.

"Tell me more," Sakura said as she leaned forward, delicately crossing her fingers under her chin.

She looked the perfect picture of innoncent, but Kakashi had seen through that demise many times.

.

Word Count: 100

Posted: 12.5.2014


	161. Where Kakashi Fails

Chapter 161: Where Kakashi Fails

.

"Please tell us more Great Tree Tamer," Guy cheered. Truly, the man's compulsion for nicknames was getting away from him.

Yamato eyed Kakashi, as if weighing the options for the continuation of a blissful life, before shrugging and continuing on. A brave man indeed.

"He was mighty entertaining, that's for sure," Yamato tittered.

"How blatantly _uncharacteristic_," Sakura gasped, sitting up straight for further flare.

Kakashi expertly jerked his foot forward to stomp on her boot, but she moved it just in time. Sakura's eyes flicked to him for a moment, lips curving up, before turning her attention back to Yamato.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.6.2014


	162. Where Kakashi Lapses

Chapter 162: Where Kakashi Lapses

.

"He would say dramatic odes to no one in particular," Yamato continued to say, oblivious to how Kakashi now wanted to step on _his_ toes. "They were quick beautiful actually. Made it almost seem like you were able to feel love past Icha-Icha."

"I'm getting a drink," Kakashi declared before Guy attempted to reach over Yamato and hug him close. Lee was also looking close to embracing him with brotherly affection and tears.

"Me too," Sakura said as she stood with her empty glass.

Kakashi had not even noticed her finishing it. Maybe Sakura really did learn things from him.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.6.2014


	163. Where Kakashi Tempts

Chapter 163: Where Kakashi Tempts

.

After their drinks were ordered, Kakashi leaned against the bar and waited. Sakura chose to sit on one of the stools and spun a bit. Kakashi thought that if she was still wearing her skirt, it would flutter about. He was also sure there would be more stares than there already were.

"I wish you could remember," Sakura spoke to break the background conversations and laughs. "I would have liked to see that side of you."

"Pay for my drinks, and you just might," Kakashi tempted.

Sakura pouted her lips and furrowed her impressive brow, as if seriously contemplating it.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.7.2014


	164. Where Kakashi Hovers

Chapter 164: Where Kakashi Hovers

.

"Another time," Sakura finally decided to say as their drinks were put before them. She grabbed hers eagerly and darted off, making the bartender look at Kakashi expectantly.

"Start a tab, under Haruno please," Kakashi said smoothly as he took his drink and walked off.

Kakashi followed after bouncing Sakura, his eyes once again distracted down to her legs and the tight latex material that seemed more like a second skin than an article of clothing. As he looked around and noted again the lingering looks, Kakashi stepped closer to Sakura with the purpose to block their view and confidence.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.7.2014


	165. Where Kakashi Trips

Chapter 165: Where Kakashi Trips

.

As Kakashi nearly fell flat on his face exiting the bar, he wished he had his Sharingan back if only to use as a steadying point. In rare moments like these, he liked to think Obito would have been proud at his creative use of his eye.

"You'll be alright getting home?" Sakura asked from beside him.

Kakashi found himself slowly blinking both eyes, and failing at doing it simultaneously. It seemed he was still a little out of practice. It was odd to think that he had never gotten drunk with two of his normal eyes before this night.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.8.2014


	166. Where Kakashi Gasps

Chapter 166: Where Kakashi Gasps

.

"I could walk you home. It wouldn't be a hassle," Sakura continued to say after they waved everyone else away.

Lee was drunk as a skunk, but Tenten had no qualms about just knocking the young man out and hoisting him up across her shoulders like a bag of rice. It reminded Kakashi of Sakura, and he nearly giggled.

"How are you so... professional?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"Tsunade and I made a game of it, acting sober when you're anything but," Sakura giggled. "So I've had lots of practice."

"_No_," Kakashi gasped.

"The meetings with the elders are the hardest."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.8.2014


	167. Where Kakashi Rolls

Chapter 167: Where Kakashi Rolls

.

Kakashi awoke immersed in sunlight. Blearily blinking away any residual sleep from his eyes, he sat up and noted that it was probably past mid-day. Which meant he had obviously missed the morning training session he scheduled with his team.

But they were big boys of thirteen, or something. Probably. Meaning, they could take care of themselves, and did not need to hear about how much sleep Kakashi needed to ward off how tired last night at the bar had left him.

So Kakashi rolled over on to his other side, curling his comforter closer, and went back to sleep.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.9.2014


	168. Where Kakashi Yawns

Chapter 168: Where Kakashi Yawns

.

While it was fine missing a meeting with his team, Naruto would seek Kakashi out if he did not show at their weekly ramen rendezzle. It was with force of will that Kakashi stopped lazing about the village and actually went somewhere with purpose.

He was the last to arrive, as when he entered it was quite crowded. There was the original Team 7, and then Team Taka, as well as the outliers Yamato and Sai. Kakashi tried repressing another yawn before he stepped forward in to the inevitable drama that was to form so many strong personalities pulled together.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.9.2014


	169. Where Kakashi Rendezvouses

Chapter 169: Where Kakashi Rendezvouses

.

Yamato was the first to spot Kakashi, and together he and Sakura waved at him in intent to the empty seat between them. Kakashi found himself smiling at their care to save him a seat, as he would rather not sit between the two Uzumakis who were clearly in the middle of a eating contest.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked with a cheeky smile.

"Fine," Kakashi argued with a dismissive sniff. He favored not to tell them just how much sleep he had needed for his body to recover, as they probably had no trouble at all. Damn youngsters.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.10.2014


	170. Where Kakashi Entertains

Chapter 170: Where Kakashi Entertains

.

Kakashi watched Sakura and Yamato amicably chat. Then he found his eyes traveling down the (long) line of shinobi and kunoichi who had come from Naruto's cajoling for team-time.

It seemed Naruto and Jugo's friendship was continuing along at a fast place, as the former was talking nonstop while the later was nodding every now and then. Karin was now glaring at Sai in contempt, and Sasuke looked both tired and bored as always.

They were anything but an odd patchwork of youths and potential, if the glances other patrons was giving them indicated anything. At least they were entertaining.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.10.2014


End file.
